Nami
by Hermy-chan
Summary: Sorellina perchè? Dimmi, perchè mi fai questo?-Songfic


NAMI  
  
Dicono che Nami se n'è andata via l'hanno vista piangere   
  
Si dice che di noi tutti abbia un po' nostalgia ma lei se n'è andata Nami...  
  
Nami... sorellina mia... perchè? Perchè hai deciso di entrare nella banda di Arlong? Quello... che ha ucciso... che ha ucciso Bellmer?   
  
Nostra madre...  
  
Mia madre.  
  
Tua non so.  
  
La consideri ancora tua madre Nami?  
  
Non posso credere che tu l'abbia rinnegata in questo modo.  
  
Non tu, non lei.  
  
Ma allora perchè? Io non ci credo... non voglio crederci! Non è vero, di sicuro. Non puoi essere cambiata così.  
  
Non puoi tradire tutti così, non puoi tradirmi! Io, tua sorella, non puoi! E Genzo e tutti gli altri... non puoi!  
  
Ma soprattutto non puoi tradire lei! Lei che ha dato la sua vita per salvare te...  
  
Che ti ha salvata quando eri in fasce, insegnandoti a vivere  
  
Che ti ha salvata ora, insegnandoti a ridere, sempre  
  
A non smettere mai di sorridere  
  
L'ha insegnato anche a me, ma come posso? Come posso essere felice se mia sorella mi tradisce?  
  
Perchè mia sorella non può tradirmi, capito Nami?  
  
Tu non puoi tradirmi.  
  
Tu non puoi avermi tradita.  
  
Ne sono sicura.  
  
E non puoi aver tradito Bellmer.  
  
Ne sono ancora più sicura.  
  
E sono anche sicura che tu ora sei lì... alla sua tomba...  
  
Nami... cos'è successo?  
  
Raccontami tutto... siamo sorelle o no?  
  
/\/\/\/\/  
  
Si sente sola Nami ora ha paura Nami l'ho vista piangere poi chiedere  
  
una risposta al cielo Nami e ora il suo sguardo non mente ma non vuol  
  
parlarne Nami  
  
Ed eccoti di nuovo qui... per l'ennesima volta... sei venuta a portare qui ciò che hai rubato...  
  
La tua speranza  
  
La nostra speranza  
  
Eppure... ti ho vista che piangevi.  
  
Là, di fronte alla sua tomba.  
  
Quando ti sei girata il sorriso ti risplendeva sul volto, come sempre.  
  
Come lei ti ha insegnato.  
  
Però stavi piangendo. Ne sono sicura.  
  
Cosa stai sopportando Nami? Cosa stai facendo per noi?  
  
Perchè non me lo vuoi dire? Perchè non me ne parli mai?  
  
Pensavo che fra sorelle ci si dicesse tutto.  
  
E invece? Invece piangi in silenzio e di nascosto  
  
Tutto per una stupida decisione  
  
"Ho deciso di non piangere più!"  
  
Ma non ce la puoi più fare Nami...  
  
Ti manca poco lo so... ma stai per crollare... non so se sopporterai, non senza parlare, non senza poter chiedere aiuto.  
  
Piangere... chiedere aiuto... è quello che non vuoi fare.  
  
Piangere per avere l'attenzione degli altri, piangere per farsi consolare, piangere per farsi aiutare.  
  
Tu non vuoi tutto ciò, lo so...  
  
Ma a volte serve anche solo a sfogarsi... molto meglio che rompere tutte le finestre credimi.  
  
Guardando vecchie foto chiede aiuto ad una preghiera   
  
Le foto no, quelle le hai lasciate a posto... quelle non puoi romperle, nemmeno per sfogarti.  
  
In quelle foto ci sono tutti i tuoi ricordi, le tue speranze, i suoi insegnamenti.  
  
In quelle foto c'è il sorriso.  
  
Tuo, mio e di Bellmer.  
  
Quelle foto sono il sogno che porti con te  
  
Nami... se non vuoi piangere... almeno parlami...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Sono contenta Nami... hai trovato delle persone che ti vogliono bene...  
  
Davvero tanto sembra.  
  
Lo so che non le vuoi... lo so che devi fare tutto da sola...  
  
Però sono certa che con loro puoi ricominciare a vivere...  
  
Spariranno le tue cicatrici... e faranno posto al tuo sorriso  
  
Sui polsi i segni di quegli anni chiusi in una galera   
  
Soffro a vedere i tuoi polsi, le tue braccia piene di cicatrici...  
  
Tante striature rosse... bianche... alcune persino nere... violacee  
  
Alcune sono vecchie... altre le vedo pulsare mentre ti scorre il sangue...  
  
Nami... quante volte hai cercato di tagliarti le vene con quella penna?  
  
Quante volte l'hai desiderato?  
  
Quante volte ti sei fermata appena in tempo pensando alla nostra felicità?  
  
Quanto hai sofferto Nami, per noi?  
  
Quanto vuoi ancora soffrire da sola?  
  
Per 8 anni hai combattuto da sola.  
  
Ti ammiro.  
  
Nessuno sarebbe stato capace di fare altrettanto.  
  
Odiata, da tutti...quello che pensavi  
  
Amata e ammirata invece  
  
Ma tu non lo sapevi, che dietro di te la nostra speranza si accendeva  
  
Brucia Nami... brucia ancora per un po'...  
  
Accendi la nostra speranza fino a farla ardere davvero  
  
Ormai ce l'hai fatta  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Nezumi...essere spregevole  
  
L'hai distrutto, hai distrutto tutto ciò che contava per lei!  
  
E non ti basta, no...  
  
Ora vuoi anche distruggere lei  
  
Mi fai schifo, mi fai orrore.  
  
Ma tu in fondo non sai nulla...  
  
Ti comanda solo il tuo desiderio di soldi  
  
Ma lui... lui...  
  
Lui che l'ha ingannata fino a oggi  
  
Che le ha donato false promesse  
  
Che l'ha uccisa ora... infrangendo le sue speranze  
  
Come può continuare a vivere se tu continui a vivere?  
  
Non possiamo più rimanere qui...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Ora il suo volto porta i segni di una nuova sconfitta  
  
Dicono che Mary se n'è andata via l'hanno vista piangere   
  
Si dice che di noi tutti abbia un po' nostalgia ma lei se n'è andata   
  
Sai... adesso ti hanno visto piangere...  
  
Come farai?  
  
Ma in fondo sei tu ad averlo voluto no?  
  
Sei tu che finalemnte hai deciso di piangere, di chiedere aiuto  
  
A Rufy... e a chi altri se no?  
  
Chi potrebbe salvarti se non quel ragazino un po' scemo, con una forza strabiliante e quel cuore grandissimo?  
  
Nessuno  
  
Solo lui  
  
Solo lui è degno  
  
Solo lui è capace  
  
Solo lui ha il tuo permesso  
  
E allora... che vada  
  
Se è l'unico modo per poter rivederti sorridere davvero  
  
Ti affido a lui  
  
Mi affido a lui  
  
Tutti ci affidiamo a lui...  
  
Se tu speri in lui noi spereremo in lui, come prima speravamo in te  
  
Rufy... salvala...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Hey guarda c'è Nami   
  
Il suo bel viso ha cambiato espressione, senza più gocce di  
  
dolore ora la bacia il sole, bacia il suo uomo e la bimba nata dal suo  
  
vero amore   
  
Con quel suo sorriso che da senso a tutto il resto protetto  
  
da un mondo sporco che ha scoperto troppo presto   
  
Ha un'anima ferita u,n'innocenza rubata sa che è la vita non una fiaba ma ora Nami è  
  
tornata da fata   
  
Cammina lenta ma sembra che sia contenta attenta a una sfida eterna aspetta ma non la spaventa  
  
Nami hai trovato sorrisi sinceri... ti hanno aiutata... e ti aiutano ancora...  
  
I tuoi amici  
  
Il ragazzo che ami  
  
La tua bambina con quei capelli rossi come i tuoi... bellissima e con due occhi magnifici... e l'aria un po' scema però... questo bisogna dirlo!  
  
Ma in fondo è bello che abbia preso anche dal suo papà... perchè deve aver ereditato anche il suo gran cuore  
  
Ora sorriderai, per sempre, come ti ha insegnato lei 


End file.
